As a conventional switch-equipped connector, for example, a coaxial connector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-342501 (Patent Document 1) is known. FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional structural view of a coaxial connector 500 described in Patent Document 1.
As illustrated in FIG. 8, the coaxial connector 500 includes a yoke terminal 502, a movable terminal 504, a yoke terminal 506, and a magnet 508.
The yoke terminals 502 and 506 face each other with the magnet 508 interposed therebetween, and are in contact with the magnet 508. Normally, as illustrated in FIG. 8(a), a magnetic force of the magnet 508 causes the movable terminal 504 to be in contact with the yoke terminals 502 and 506. This provides electrical continuity between the yoke terminal 502 and the yoke terminal 506.
When a probe 600 is inserted, as illustrated in FIG. 8(b), the movable terminal 504 is pushed downward and away from the yoke terminal 506 by the probe 600. Thus, the yoke terminal 502 and the yoke terminal 506 are insulated from each other.
In the coaxial connector 500 described above, contacts of the yoke terminals 502 and 506 with the movable terminal 504 are subjected to primary nickel plating and surface gold plating. Since the contacts are surface-plated with gold, it is possible to prevent corrosion of the contacts and improve contact reliability between the movable terminal 504 and the yoke terminals 502 and 506.